Daughters of Both Sea and Mind
by Kate-and-Maddie
Summary: In the year 1861, twin demigods Meg and Madora Rivers are orphaned after their mother is murdered. After being placed in the Lotus Hotel in 1865, they are discovered by two half-bloods in 1920 and brought to camp. At the age of 14, they are sent on a deadly quest after a Great Prophecy is issued. However, they soon discover not all secrets should be told, especially theirs...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The year is 1861, and times are changing.

There is a certain tension that hangs in the air, one so potent even the mortals can sense it. Tempers rise during even the slightest of arguments, political stances are crucial, and there are often orange or purple shirted teenagers seen looking around suspiciously, resting their hands on weapons that do not exist to the common mortal. A war has begun, a battle raging between both mortals and demigods. Amongst a crowded Maine sidewalk, a young mother leads two small girls along with her, a fearful look on her face. Her paces are quick, her glances fleeting. She and the girls seem to exist in a world all their own.

To the public, she is a woman in her late twenties walking with her children. To the purple shirted man watching from the corner, they are so much more.

The man knows what he must do. For his camp, he must destroy these mutations. They should not exist. He follows them tactfully, weaving through crowds and taking different streets, knowing they will end up in the same place eventually. His heartbeat quickens as he ponders the way he will rid the world of the abominations and their whore mother. He is a child of Mars, and he was born to cruelty.

Eventually, he reaches his destination: the family's apartment, right next to the harbor. Night is falling, and with night will come death. He approaches cautiously. The mother will have known he was coming, she will be prepared. As if a lowly mortal could fight off a roman demigod.

He knows exactly when she realizes he is there, outside her door, because he hears the deadbolt slam shut.

Inside, the mother, Adelina Rivers, shoves two backpacks at the girls-who, if inspected closely enough, could be recognized as twins. She drapes a fine silver wing shaped locket over one girl-she is tall for a five year old, with beautiful shoulder length brunette hair and warm, trusting eyes. Her eyes, which match her twin's so peculiarly, are filled with tears. Her sister, standing next to her looks almost inhuman, with icy pale skin and long shimmering black hair. Her eyes are intense and focused unlike her sisters, yet they match almost perfectly. Adelina clasps a golden bracelet around her thin wrist.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Their mother asks tearfully. The girls nod their heads in unison. "Good. Listen very carefully. I don't know when, or how, but some day a man and woman will come for you. Go with them, they will take you somewhere safe. Okay?"

"Mama, what will happen to you?" The brunette asks, her wide eyes resting on the beautiful woman's face.

"I'm sorry, Meg, but I won't see you again. I wish we could have had more time." She turns to the pale girl. "Madora, look after your sister. I love you both so much." She kisses their heads and tears fill her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. Behind her, the lock in the door clicks as the roman picks it. Adelina shrieks, shoving both girls towards the fire escape. "We're out of time! Run!"

They are able to get to the fire escape just as the roman bursts in. His cruel smile shines at the mortal before him.

"Where are your little whelps, mortal? Surely you don't think they can run away from _me_ ," His voice is calm, but his eyes blaze with fury. This infuriating woman has managed to get them out already. "Don't worry, you won't take long. Then the spawn will be all mine." Adelina whimpers more in sadness than fear, eyeing the long wicked knife her attacker holds.

" _Born of a rivalry from ancient times_? We know, mortal. They can't decide if they're dead." He continues on, not knowing how much precious time he has already bought the twins. His fatal flaw has always been his pride, his need for his victims to know what he is going to do to them.

"You'll never get to them," She whispers, then spits in his face. He rears back, furious, as Adelina sprints away, grabbing a small pistol from a kitchen drawer. "Celestial bronze bullets. Enjoy the Underworld." Her voice quivers, the only hint to her terror. The son of Mars eyes her calmly, as if enjoying their exchange, like it is all a game to him.

"You think those will kill me? I will find your _graceus_ spawn, and I will cut them, watch the tainted blood snake across their skin." He tells her. With one smooth motion, he flicks his knife at the pistol and knocks it out of her hands. In another instant she is on the floor, the same knife poised on her chest, right above her heart. He leans down close enough she can smell his foul breath, see the perspiration beading on his forehead.

"You really thought you could kill me. How cute." His tone is carefully controlled. Amusement dances behind his eyes.

"No," Adelina whispers back, "I was only buying more time." For an instant, his face morphs into fury. The next instant the knife is sliding through her heart, hitting the floor beneath her with a sickening muffled _thud_.

Blocks away, two children weep as the dying scream of Adelina Rivers echoes through an unforgiving night. For years to come, this night will haunt their dreams and ring in their ears. But tonight, the only sound they hear is the wind whistling through a heavy fog, while stars glimmer harshly in the inky night sky.

For tonight they are alone.

For the better part of the next four years, the twins reside in a dull orphanage miles from their childhood home. They are found in the freezing cold a week after their mother's death, clutching each other with tears frozen on their dirt-streaked cheeks. Being in public causes people to call them "witches" or "devils", an effect of their aforementioned peculiar eyes. But we will not dwell on that, for their lives are just beginning.

Reprieve comes on a grey sunday afternoon, while the nuns of the orphanage pray and encourage the children to do the same. Madora sits with a book in her lap, softly humming a strangely familiar tune. Meg gazes longingly at the ocean in the distance, watching the waves roll over one another, water shooting into the air. They do not yet know it, but their days of despair will soon be over.

A man and a woman walk leisurely down a paved path. The man, wearing a light blue fishing shirt and brown Hawaiian board shorts, argues with the woman. He has slick black hair and wrinkles around his eyes indicating that he smiles often. His eyes reflect the sea and the color perfectly. He looks happy, laid back but he is tensed with the argument he is having.

The woman wearing a white silk dress, looking at the man with an annoyed glance, argues back to prove her point. She had long blond hair and her face is beautiful, she is tall, elegant and her eyes are stormy and grey. Instead of laid back and and happy she seems more stressed and worried.

The orphanage comes into view, its molding roof and cracking bricks gave it a haunted look. Together they walk up to the doubled doors still bickering while the man knocks lightly on one of the wooden doors. They keep arguing until the door creaks open and a scrawny, wrinkled, meek-looking woman pokes her head out.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asks quickly.

"We are here…" he glances at the blond woman, looking for support.

"We're here to pick up two girls, twins." She bluntly stated, her tone portraying her mood quite well.

"I'm Poseidon, and this is Athena." The man introduces, making a face at the word "Athena". The wrinkled woman opens the door a little wider and invites them in cautiously.

"I will go get them" she smiles and joyfully walks up the stairs. "You know, I'm not sure why you want those girls. Strange things happen around them."

The inside wasn't much better than the outside. It was cold and dull, the grey walls lined with bricks and the open spaces have very few pieces of furniture. It reminds Poseidon of a church that was once built in his name. The coldness reflecting the sea and windows allowing you to see the ocean nicely. Athena looks a little disgusted, she isn't used to the damp air and cold temperature sweeping through the room, she hates it even more because it was so close to the ocean.

Two girls bound down the stairs, pushing and excitingly whispering to each in hushed tones. When they got to the bottom, they both stop simultaneously and stare at the two adults before them.

"This is Meg," the nun gestures at a tall girl with brown shoulder length hair and had a warm smile across her face. She beams up at the two adults.

"And this is Madora" she gestures to a shorter girl with long, jet black hair and icy skin tone. She seems more in charge and cold then her sister does, reserved and cautious.

"Hi." they both say a out of sync from each other.

Meg sticks out her hand and says "Nice to meet you, who are you?"

"I'm Poseidon and this is Athena" Poseidon says with confidence.

"Come, we will bring you to your new home" Athena says smoothly, catching sight of their eyes. Unlike most adults, she seems not afraid but rather a bit unhappy with them. "Πήρε αηδιαστικό μάτια σας πάρα πολύ. Αυτό δεν έπρεπε να συμβεί, θάλασσα εραστής." She murmurs out of the corner of her mouth. Poseidon answers without missing a beat.

"Παρακαλούμε, νομίζετε ότι θέλω η κόρη μου έχει ένα γκρίζο μάτι, καθώς;" He snarls back at her. Athena rolls her eyes and holds a hand out to Madora. Poseidon does the same with Meg.

"Come, children. We will take you somewhere safe." Athena says calmly, but her tense expression betrays her emotions. Meg readily accepts Poseidon's hand while Madora eyes Athena's cooly.

"No, thank you." Her voice is smooth and melodic. Meg glances at her twin, somewhat exasperatedly.

"Mo, remember what Mama said!" She exclaims, grabbing Madora's hand. She seems like the only person in the world who would be able to do so without getting a vicious reprimand.

"Come with us." The adults say at the same time, glaring at one another with barely disguised hatred.

They walk out of the orphanage that has caused the girls so much pain, down the cracked sidewalks, and suddenly they are in a bright, colorful city filled with fashionable (albeit drunk) men and women and exciting casinos. The girls do not bother asking how they had gotten there, for they knew from the start that these two adults were anything but normal. They are lead to a particularly inviting building. Large block letter read _Lotus Hotel and Casino_ on the front of the building.

"We're here, children." Poseidon says glumly, staring at Meg. Athena pulls Madora off to the side.

"Madora Leandra Rivers," She whispers, "I know this is confusing and difficult, but I need you to listen to me, understand?" Madora nods once. "Good. I am your mother, Madora."

"Mama's dead. They found her body-."

"I know, dear, but I am _also_ your mother. Poseidon and I both loved Adelina. Neither of us knew about the other, but we both… well, Poseidon is Meg's father and I'm your other mother. Your grandfather was a son of Apollo, so you are related to him as well.

"Who is Apollo?" Madora asks quietly.

"You will find out in the future…just not now, there isn't enough time." Athena said as she glanced back at Poseidon, hoping he was almost done explaining to Meg.

Poseidon leans down to level with Meg. His face is grim and serious.

"Meg Althea Rivers, it's nice to meet you after so long. I'm sorry I wasn't there when your mother died, but I'm here now. And I'm going to keep you safe for a long time. I am your father, Meg. I fell in love with your mother as did Athena. Athena is your sisters mom, well other, mom. She blessed your mother with Madora after I already "blessed" her with you" Poseidon explains.

"Whoa, whoa. I do not understand" Meg says, confused.

"But you _will_ understand when the time is right." he says in hushed tone.

"It's time to go. Go with your sister into the hotel and you won't need to worry about anything." Poseidon says gingerly.

Poseidon ambles toward Athena, hand and hand with Meg, and Athena hand and hand with Madora.

And there they stay, for years, locked away and withering, their minds stuck in a hazy fog, their memories confusing and incomplete. As the world changes, as demigods' minds are wiped, as the civil war ends, as the slaves go free. As automobiles and telephones are invented, and as man discovers how to fly. These changes are inconsequential to the twins, for their world does not change at all. At least until, more than half a century later, when a few unsuspecting demigods happen to stumble upon the Lotus Hotel and Casino…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harvey and Peggy stumble through the streets of Las Vegas, the blistering sun and crowded streets follow them as they aimlessly walk. Still reeling in from the death of their friend John, they look for a place to stay and recuperate.

They walk past the Lotus Hotel and Casino that's offering free food and rooms, they didn't hesitate to walk in and gobble down the offered food. They book a room and decided to stay for night. But the longer they stayed the more hazier and confused they got, letting time slip slowly away and forgetting almost anything that was important to them.

You couldn't feel time in the Lotus Hotel, you were never worried or stressed. They had amazing food and amusement parks everywhere, It was bigger on the inside so it never got crowded and had anything and everything you wanted. Strobe lights lit most of the rooms, they blared music and served little edible lotus flowers everywhere. Every couple of minutes you would be offered another flower, sinking your teeth into something that will drag you deeper into the abyss of fun and partying.

Meg and Madora freely forgot everything that stressed or worried them. Their mother's death, the orphanage, the man and woman who brought them here. They played and played and never aged. They walked around aimlessly and didn't bother to sleep or eat. They did almost everything there was to offer. They got anxious and started seeing snippets of their life's half a century later. Meg started to get flashes first. Remembering her mom's death and the weeks after, she tried to talk to her sister but Madora wouldn't listen, clearly still in trance of the flowers. Meg ventured elsewhere, rejecting the edible Lotus flowers and looking for the doors out. While looking for exits she found herself drawn to a couples room. She didn't know why but stood at the front mat waiting for the renters.

A girl with blond hair stepped out from the bathroom. She looked around 15 years of age, but the grim looked on her face made her look older. She had a freckled face and a round head. She was beautiful and made the room feel warm just by standing there. She wore a dirty orange shirt that had faded letters printed out in an soft arch around a logo. The words were too faded to read but the logo was clear. A black horse with wings was rearing upward, under it said something among the lines of "Long Island Sound". Meg refocused back on the girl who had a curious glint in her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked hazily.

"Where are your parents?" she quickly adds. She steps forward, inching closer to Meg.

"I- I don't know" Meg stammers.

How could she not know?

 _ **Madora**_

I suppose I should know my last name.

It started with an _R,_ right? Or was it a _K_? My thoughts are so hazy, it's like I had ten bottles of gigglewater. I think I should look for Meg. she was talking to me earlier, something about the flowers. Flowers are pretty. I wish I was named after a flower. A name like Lily, or Petunia, or Violet. Where's Meg? I should find her.

I shoulder my way past a few young gentlemen around the age of nineteen, who reek with the stench of liquor. I wasn't aware they served liquor here. They are dressed in odd clothes, their accents a bit strange and overwhelming. Why are they dressed like this? Oh, that game looks fun. Where's Meg?

What was she saying about the flowers? Don't eat them? But they taste so delicious, similar to that of a piece of chocolate dipped in caramel. Meg says they taste of peppermint. I don't think so, but they make my tongue tingle and my body feels like it's floating. I would quite like to float.

"Flower?" A hand holds out a tray of flowers.

"I-" I want it. I want it so, so bad. But Meg said not to. Meg, who has the same heart shaped face that Mama had.

 _Mama._

"I just ate one, no thank you." I giggle, and the tray is whisked out of sight. I'm back, and I need to find Meg. I walk through the large, open space, marveling at the grand room. How could I have not seen it before? Everyone is in a daze, stumbling around like drunks. Was I really like that?

I see a man, about fifteen, transfixed on a game of poker. What intrigues me about him are his eyes-his grey eyes, just like mine. Well, _one_ of mine. Just like Athena's. He wears a torn orange shirt, some unordinary pants, and a leather beaded necklace hangs around his neck, complete with four beads. I walk towards him, making sure my dress doesn't catch on my shoes, as that would be unladylike. He blinks as I inquire to his name.

"I… Harvey." he tells me, turning back to his game.

"What an unusual name. What garments are you wearing, Harvey?" I ask politely.

"This is a Camp Half-Blood shirt. And… jeans?" His words are somewhat slurred.

"Are you a son of Athena, Harvey?" I ask, knowing full well my eyes have taken on a dangerous glint. I will not be ignored.

"Athena… a son of Athena…" The misty look begins to vanish from his eyes. He shakes his head, blinking furiously. "Yes, I am. Who are you? Where's Peggy?" I frown.

"I don't know who Peggy is. Can you help me, please?" His eyes soften in concern.

"How old are you? Where are we?" He asks me kindly, though his manners are a bit forward.

"I am nine years of age. We are in the…" I search my memory for the name. "Lotus Hotel and Casino. I don't think time passes here."

"Oh, gods, no… I've heard about this place, kid, we've got to leave." He grabs my hand and starts to lead me towards the exit.

"Wait!" I exclaim, pulling my hand free. "I'm not leaving without my sister, Meg. And what about your friend? Peggy?"

"Peggy… I don't know about Peggy. But we have to leave, _now._ Or it'll pull us back in." His tone is full of sadness and regret, but also careful, calculated determination. He reminds me of myself in an odd way. I suppose we are siblings, so that might explain it.

"I don't know about you, but I am certainly not about to leave without my sister. We're twins, yes? We've never been apart, and I'm not leaving here until I find her." My voice is completely devoid of any kindness or compassion I might have had. I speculate that he realizes this, as he gives up on his attempts to drag me away and instead decides to focus on another entirely useless topic. I should be looking for my sister.

"What's your name? Where were you born?" I think he is trying to help me resist the compulsion of this godforsaken hotel, not that I need it. Regardless, I appreciate the gesture.

"My name is Madora Rivers. I was born in Springtown, Maine." I notice his eyes have drifted towards the poker games surrounding him. I quickly snap my fingers in front of his face, causing his head to jerk back in surprise. "Harvey," I hiss, "tell me about Peggy." It's the first thing that comes to mind.

"Peggy… she came to camp a year after me. Daughter of Demeter, a real bearcat. Well, Athena has no quarrel with Demeter, and she… She's my best friend." His voice cracked.

"What does she look like?" I prompted.

"She has the most beautiful blonde hair, and her eyes are this deep chocolate brown. She… she has freckles across her face, and… gods, she's beautiful. I can't let what happened to John happen to her. I have to find her." His eyes are foggy again, but this time I have a feeling it's not a side effect of the flowers.

"Harvey, stop your lovesick puppy eyes and come help me find my sister." I tell him pitilessly. It was a risk for a girl to talk to any man this way, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Alright, let's-" A feminine shout echoes across the room, cutting off his voice.

"MADORA!"

 _ **Meg**_

I back away ever so slightly from the girl, signaling not to come any closer.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, I don't even know my last name-let alone who I am." she says, more to herself then to me. I fiddle with my fingers and straighten out my dress like I do when I'm nervous and reply in a small voice.

"I-I apologize, I don't know what took over me. I just started walking and next thing I knew I was here, in front of your room." The look on the girl's face changed from warm and inviting to doubting and serious

"What's your name?" She asked

"Meg, Meg ri-, I don't-, why don't I-?" I stammer on my words and rack my brain trying to find my last name.

"Rivers!" I exclaim.

"Meg Rivers." A pleased look takes over my face and I grin as wide as possible. The next second everything smashed back into place. The snippets of my life I had seen quickly find their place and the left over haziness falls away, enabling me to see clearly. I stumble backward letting everything soak in.

"Woah, this-, how long-, _MADORA,_ " I bolt out of the room, pushing past drunks and hosts offering flowers.

"MADORA!" I yell, trying to find where she had gone. I run into a few people who murmur "watch it" then go back to their god awful dancing, their accents harsh and less polite than mine. I then notice that I don't sound much different from them. Have I picked up their accents and odd behaviors? How long have I been here?

I continue searching for my lost sister, screaming her name and brushing off the obvious attention I was bringing to myself. Employees kept offering Lotus flowers but I quickly turned them down and slipped out from their line of sight. I notice the more flowers I turned down, the more I am offered. They seem more panicked that I am turning them down and call for reinforcements. I don't dwell on that for very long before going back to searching.

"MADORA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I scream again knowing it was hopeless. This place was basically a maze. A very fun, loud maze.

I've never lost my sister before. We have been hand in hand our whole lives. I always felt urge to protect her, even though she was tougher and stronger than I was but I felt she still needed protection, and I had let her down. I left her alone in a maze with what seems no way out.

The girl from the room stumbles into me, looking overjoyed to find me this easily and quickly drags me to the side.

"THERE YOU ARE, I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR LIKE AN HOUR," she yells over the hypnotizing music.

Have I been looking for Madora for over an hour? It only seemed like 10 minutes.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" I yelled back the music blasting out my eardrums as I speak.

"I JUST-, I FELT I NEEDED TO GO WITH YOU. I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY FRIEND IS EITHER, THOUGHT I'D LOOK WITH YOU" she explained. The glossy look in her eyes was gone and she seemed more focused and alert then she was before.

"MY NAME IS PEGGY, AND I THINK WE SHOULD GO SOMEWHERE A LITTLE QUIETER." She yells again and without waiting, drags me toward another, quieter, room.

Though the room was quieter it was filled with games. Poker, chess, dominos. I used to play them as a kid with my sister. They also have some unusual things, like a black disc rotating under a horn, producing lovely music, and. I had never heard of such things but I wanted to stay and listen to the beautiful tune. It was almost too tempting, I wanted to play a game so, so badly.

I pull my head out and focus on what I am supposed to be doing.

"We should split up." Peggy says, glancing around the room for any sign of her friend.

"No, we should stick together just in case one of us… you know, falls under again." I say, doing the same thing Peggy is.

"Alright, just stay close." Peggy starts walking down the aisle, immediately spotting her friend playing poker at a nearby table.

"Wow, what luck." I murmur to myself

Peggy's friend wears the same orange shirt she has, a sort of denim cloth for pants and he has the same glossy look most people here have in their eyes.

But next to him is a small girl about nine with black hair and icy pale skin.

"MADORA," I shout, overcome with relief.

"Oh thank god, I was worried sick." I mutter as I run toward her.

She sees me and her eyes are surprising clear of the flowers affect. She seems her usual self-tough and rude. Perfect.

She runs toward me and we rush into each other's arms. Madoras horrid, worn pink dress billowing behind her as she runs. We collide in a tight hug, our pink and blue dresses getting scrunched together. We stay like that for what seems like hours, embracing the familiar feeling of being together and sobbing as the memories of our lives slip back into place, leaving us even more confused then we were before.


End file.
